Bad Romance
by xFireElementalx
Summary: Brick and Blossom have a daughter.One day she asks them to tell her the story of how they met...
1. Chapter 1

"Mummy,mummy,mummy!"cried my 5 year old kid.  
"Yes,dear?"I answered .  
"Where's dady?"she asked me with a big smile.  
"Chery,He's in the living room,watching TV."  
"Oky."she said in the most cutest way.  
I wached her as she went skipping down the hall…Sometimes I wonder,how did I get this lucky and married Brick Jojo,and now we have a beautifull little girl named named her Chery because Brick allways liked to call me "my cherry Blossom".I'm really and my sister's still fight crime.  
And Butch and Buttercup are married,so are Bubbles and have kids us they named them by some nicknames we used to share as teenagers and kids,biut we still example…Butch and Buttercup's kid is named Red,I think everybody knows why,Boomer and Bubbles's kid is named Selina.I was sitting in the hallway,thinking about when I was little,that was a very ruff time for me,I'll tell later why…Suddenly I heard a voice calling me.  
"Momma!Come in the living room,daddy wants to tell us a story!"  
A story?Brick?Oh,this should be interesting.  
I walked in and saw Brick holding Chery in his ,that's so cute!  
"Hey beautifull…"  
"Hi,Brick."  
"EW!Get a room!"screamed Chery.  
We had my smarts and cuteness,and Brick's strength,temper,snappy combacks….Well,what can I say?She's a real dady's girl.  
"So what did you want to tell?"I said.  
Brick:"Well…Chery asked me to tell her the story of how we met…"  
"Please don't,she'l be traumatized for life…I know I am…"  
Brick laughed."Hahahah,love ya too baby."  
"Come on dady,start the story!"  
"Okay,okay…Here's the beginning…."

What do you think Brick's gonna tell?Sorry I didn't finish,I don't have the next chapter you'll find out ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"It all started in first back then we didn't really pay attention to the sixth grade."  
FLASHBACK  
(Blossom P.O.V.)  
Oh,what a day this is!It's a new year,and the head of the class was pairing us ,for the sitting guess who I got?Butch!Oh,the joy….Well,at least it isn't ,he's not sitting enywhere near ,the one thing I didn't exspect the next day….  
"Hey Blossom!"greeted me Bubbles.  
"Hi!"I said trying my hardest not to sound sad.  
"Ya wanna sit together today?Buttercup won't come."she said.  
"Umm….shure."  
"Aw,come on Brick won't say anything I promise!"  
I hope so….  
"Okay,fine."  
"Yaaay!"  
And so went on a few classes,and Brick didn't say a thing.I was finnaly starting to loosen up a ,he keept looking at me with his "bastard" …Next class was history,my favorite!We were learning about serfs.I was taking some notes,and listening to the teacher,but suddenly….  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
It was Brick.  
"Drawing."answered Bubbles,not even looking up.  
"And you?"he asked me.  
"Listening to the lesson."I said rather quickally.  
"Hahahaha,serf!"  
"I'm sorry,what did you call me?"  
"Yeah,that's right,apologize to your master,'cause you're a serf!"He said in a mocking tone.  
I tried to ignore kept going on….But I pretended not to listen…I looked away,and wrote in my ,I was listening all of the insults he ,I heard him toke the drawing from Bubbles.  
"Hey,gimme it back,Brick!"  
"Hahahah,lemme do some modifikations first…."  
I looked was drawing on the top he wrote "BLOSSOM SERF".  
I tried my hardest not to cry.  
Then the teacher spoke up.  
"Did you know that somebody burned a building near the school?"  
"The serf did it!Hahahah…."laughed Brick.  
This was hurting me.  
I wrote something down in my book,and sowed it to Bubbles.  
It said:"You can tell him if you want to,I don't care…Jerk"  
Bubbles bursted out:"Hey Brick!Blossom thinks you're a jerk!"  
"Why don't you tell me in the face that?"  
I keept quiet.I didn't want to talk to him…  
Then I wrote,actually drawed something in my book.  
I sowed it to Bubbles.  
"Is that me?"  
"No."  
"Hah,are you drawing me?"  
I shoke my head.  
Luckally,the bell class was over.  
Brick got up,and walked over to me.  
"Aw what's the matter?Is the serf gonna cry?"  
Right next to him was Butch.  
"Haahaha SERF!"  
I walked passed them,and as soon as I walked out of the classroom,I runned to the bathroom.  
When I got in,I locked the door.I sat on the ground,and hugged my knees.I started to cry…


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm feeling inspired today…I might even make two chapters ! ;) One more thing,the second chapter(and the other chapters,I just need to post them)really happened,with me and my enemy….It still hurts me….**

When I cried my eyes out,I looked my self in the ,no they can't see me like this…I washed my eyes as best as I could,but they were still a shade of red.I went back to the as I walked in…  
"Hey serf were ya been?"Great,it was can't he just leave me alone?  
I didn't answer.I just sat on my seat again.  
"Hey Bloss…ya okay?"  
"No…"I whispered hoping Brick wouldn't hear me.  
"Aww,the serf's been crying!Ahahaha!"he laughed.  
I saw Damian walking to our table.  
"Hey,are you okay?Why are you crying?"he asked.  
"Brick made her cry!"said Bubbles.  
"Don't worry now he's gonna get it!"he said with a wink.  
I heard their conversation.:"How can you make Blossom cry?"Damian said while pushing Brick.  
"Hey,she started it…"  
"No,she didn' on man,I know you're not like that…"  
I didn't hear the ,I started it ?Okay.  
Next came in,the head of the name's Imelda 's 's a really nice some people…  
"What's going on here?"she asked.  
I told her the end she said:"Okay,if Blossom's a serf,than Brick is a peasant."  
Hahahah,she's the best.  
After the bell rang,Brick came up to me…  
"Hey,Blossom,are ya still mad?"  
"Still."  
I looked away,but I swear I saw him make a frown…Weird….  
When we were walking out of the courtyard,I heard Brick yelling:"BLOSSOM SERF!"  
Ah….I'll deal with him tomorrow….  
When I got home,I finished everything for tomorrow,and went to bed.  
But I didn't sleep.I was thinking about how he can be a jerk always…but then I started thinking about how he always looks good,and how he always winks at me for no reason,and how he's as just as smart as me…And that's when I realized it._I'm in love with Brick_.


	4. Chapter 4

Next day,I wanted to look pretty.I wore my new outfit,and a wery special shirt,a red shirt with black stars all over.'Cause I know that Brick likes the color blood I was trying not to get irritated by his ,but whatcha gonna do…When me,Buttercup 'n' Bubbles got to school,we took our usual places and got ready for ,no…I forgot…  
"Hey,Blossy…"said Butch in a husky tone.  
"Isn't it serf?"I asked.  
"What ever you want it to be babe.."  
Okay,that was the first two classes,Butch kept flirting with me Brick made him do this?Oh,people please leave me alone already….  
On the reaseace,me,Buttercup,and Bubbles went out from the went to the park near the ,of course got on the sat down on the bench next to her,and looked at her phone.I sat on a swing,next to heard somebody turned was Brick.  
"Hey serf…nice shirt."he said smirking.  
"Um…thanks?"I said.  
"Don't mention it."he said walking away.  
"Hehehe,so what's up with you and Brick,Blossy?"said Bubbles.  
"Ya know yourself,you were there yesterday."I said.  
"Don't need to tell already told me on Facebook."said Buttercup.  
"Yeah,and I said on that you and Brick are a good couple!"she said giggling.  
"Bubbles you better run,she's got 'that' look."said Buttercup.  
"Oh,she wouldn't."she said.  
And then they looked at me.I was smirking.  
"Try me."and then I started chasing her.  
"Hey,wait for me you guys!"yelled Bc.  
And,so we runned all the way back to the classroom.  
I was tired,and I tooke my seat.  
"Heeey serfff…"  
I turned around to see Brick,again.  
"What do you want,peasant?"I said in a mocking tone.  
"You."he looked seductevilly into my eyes.  
Is he really flirting with me?  
"Come on serf ya know ya want me too."he said,winking.  
That's it!I loosed my temper and hit him in the arm.  
"Damn,you hit hard for a serf!"he cried.  
"And damn,you complain a lot for a peasant!"I said.  
Then the bell youuu….  
But for the next class,I wasn't gonna be so thankfull.


	5. Chapter 5

Next class was civil 's very always have to work in groups.  
"Hello,class!Today we're going to do a project in groups!"  
"Oh,goddy…."I thought.  
"We're soposed to make smoething with our bodyparts,for example a tv!"she said.  
"Okay,now take a colorfull paper from my bag here,to see witch group are you in!"she said."Oh,and no peeking!"  
When it was my turn,I didn't look in the bag,and I got the color ,my favourite.  
"Okay,pink is there,green is there,purple is there,and blue is there!"the teacher said pointing to the seats for the groups.  
When I sat down with my group,I looked up to see who it ,I saw I was the only girl in the ,that's not the biggest problem….


	6. Chapter 6

As I said,that's not the biggest problem…The problem was the actual ,Butch,and ,joy …why all the good things happen to me ? Why can't I share it with somebody? Sarcastic of course.  
"Okay,so what are we doing?"asked Boomer.  
"How's about a TV?"said Butch.  
"Not bad."he said.  
"Ey,I've got an can do that and also have an report for this,we say in this report we saw trees,and Blossom comes out!"he said pointing at me.  
That's it!I'm gonna losse it now.  
"Hahahaha…."Brick laughed.  
"Haha,what do you think about that Blossy?"asked Butch.  
"Oh,I've got a better idea,why don't you say we saw apes,and Brick comes out!"I said crossing my arms.  
"Hahahahaha,my idea's better…."he was still laughing.  
Oh,god…..somebody please hold me,not to punch him….  
When it was our turn,they did as they said,and when I was supposed to walk out,I said to the teacher something.  
"So,you guys didn't work together?"  
"No."I said.  
And then the bell rang.  
Bubbles came in.  
"Hey what happened?"  
"Hahaha,we were doing a project and Blossom frozed."Brick said.  
"Really?"she asked me as Brick went out.  
"Grrrrrrrr….."  
"Let me guess,you want to rip him apart."  
I nodded was gonna be a very interesting year…. 


	7. Chapter 7

As the months flew by,the end of school year was getting stopped teasing me,but I have a weird feeling that something more is gonna be between us…  
Today,was the last day of we're getting our grades.I'm excided.I was supposed to go to school,for my grades,in 6 o'clock,and now it was 5 o'clock.I better get ready….I decided to wear my new black pants,with red at the bottom,a white shirt that says:"Gimme five",and ballet did my hair,she made like a pompon that ballerinas ware.I looked my self in the mirror,for once I felt prety.  
I walked to school with Bubbles,followed by our the way,I didn't tell,Buttercup transferred to another school.  
When we went in we saw everybody,except was he ?


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as I thought of where could Brick be,he came right in the classroom looking as hotter as ever….Hotter?! What am I saying?I'm gonna really loose it near him…He walked past me,and winked and me.  
"Hey hot stuff."  
"Hey?"  
When he went to his friends,I asked Bubbles:"Did he really just say hot stuff ?"  
"Looks like he did."she said giggling.  
Oh brother….  
When the head of the class called my name,I went up to take my grades.  
For some very odd reason,I heard Brick whistling at ….  
Probably because I was bending down to write my signature,nevermind…  
Well,boys are gonna be boys….But why do I attract all the insane ones ?  
When I went out of the school,with Bubbles,I heard Brick say:"Hope I'll see ya soon,Blossy."  
Jesus….  
"Hahahah…"laughed Bubbles.  
"What?"  
"You were thinking out loud….hahahah….jesus…."she was still laughing.  
When we walked to home I thought of something…:"  
Even though I'm not really sure how I feel for him,I'll cinda miss him….I wonder will he miss me ?


	9. Chapter 9

Those three months flew by fast.A new school year started started ignoring me,I can't understand why,but still he always teased me every time he got the chance.I started hanging out with always acted really nice to me,and when we were alone he always flirted with ,that's so cute!And he always protects me when somebody teases me,'cause I wasn't really good in communication with boys.  
One day,I was walking home with Bubbles and Robin told us something not to my liking.  
"Hey guys,I need to tell you something important about Brick..Every day he sends me porn on facebook,and tells me how he's gonna have every girl in this ,watch out for him,one day he's arm will end up on your butt."she said.  
"Seriously?He said like that?"I said.  
"Yes!He's such a pervert!"she said.  
"Wow,I cinda excpected that from Brick.."said Bubbles.  
"Well,now that I think of it,me too."I said.  
When I went home,I loged on to facebook.  
Brick's , ,he's always online.  
I logged out.  
The next day,I heard something that broked me.  
"Hey,Blossom you have to hear this!"said Bubbles.  
"Yea?"I asked.  
"Brick got a girlfriend!"  
"He-he did?..." 


	10. Chapter 10

"Yep,her name's Lara,she goes in the sixth grade,ya know she's the one who went to a doctor to maximize her ass."Bubbles said that last part a little too loudly.  
"I know.."I said weakly.  
"You okay?"she asked.  
"Yea.."  
"Heyyy girls."  
Oh, .  
"Hi,Damian."Bubbles said sweetly.  
"So,who's the person you like?It's been going on for a ?"he asked.  
Bubbles didn't say anything she just stayed quiet,with a big blush.  
"SO YOU DO!HAHAHHAHAHA!And you like Brick?"he smirked at the last part.  
Before I could scream no,he started singing:"BLOSSOM LOVES BRICK BLOSSOM LOVES BRICK"  
"Ey,yo Brick!Blossom loves ya!"he said to him,yelling.  
He didn't say anything.  
When I went home,I logged on to .  
I had 15 new questions.I have a veery bad feeling about this…  
Here are some of the questions:  
Are you and Brick dating?  
Would you go to the prom with Brick?  
BRICK LOVESSS YAAA  
Blossom and Brick,beautiful fairytale…3  
Brick loves ya even if his with Lara  
BRICK AND BLOSSOMMM  
FOREVER BLOSSOM AND BRICK  
BRICK LOVES YOU  
And more.I just answered "-.-".  
Oh,great just what I body teasing me to liking _Brick._


	11. Chapter 11

The next day,we didn't have ,the joy…Now I wasn't being sarcastic,I really didn't wanna go to was a concert at eight and me and Bubbles decided to was starting in an hour.I was a bit bored,so I went online to check my know,so I don't get any more stupid questions….But to my horror,there was one new it said:"Blosssommm Brick is gonna fuuucckkkk youuu".  
I'm not going to forgive the person writing this.I got so frustrated,I didn't even see it was time to go to the concert.I went out,and went to the big mall in our was already there,waiting for me.  
She looked like she was freezin' out of coldness.  
"Hey,Bubbles."I said.  
"Hiii,I am so cold,let's get inside."she said.  
I finally thought I was gonna have a good time,and finally stop thinking about my problems with Brick.  
But,I was a bit wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

"Aww,come on Bubbs,I wanna get a mask!Pleasee!"I whined,dragging her into a veery long line of ,poor ,come on she wasn't complaining,she even choose us the same kind of a green we finally got out of the line,I took out my little pocket mirror and looked at my self.  
"Oh,god look at what we look like!"I laughed.  
"Hahaha,I can barely see it was you and me!"she barked with laughter.  
"Hey,wanna go to the arcade?"I asked.  
"They have an arcade here ? Let's gooo!"she yelled,dragging me by my arm.  
When we got closer to it,I suddenly stopped.I saw a guy playing flipper,a guy in red to be exact.  
"Why are ya…Ohhhh."she said,but suddenly smirked at the site of Brick.  
Oh,no this is not is smirking…I suddenly thought of what she was gonna do next.  
"I'm begging you,come on!"I practically screamed.  
"No, 're going to the arcade."she said mischievously.  
She pushed me down the hall,right down to the arcade had two floors,and Brick was talking to a friend,so I used my chance,and dragged Bubbles to the second ,Brick didn't see us.  
We sat on two stools at a bar.  
"So,what do you wanna do now?"I asked.  
"Well,I don't know for you,but I wanna go back down,and say hi to my future brother in law."She said,still smirking.  
"Oh,cut it already!"I yelled annoyed.  
"Hahaha,oh whatever you say,future Mrs. Jojo.."she laughed.  
"WHAT?!"I yelled.  
I chased her down to the first we were on the stairs,I saw Brick heading our way,to the cash register.I frooze in my To my great regret,I forgot Bubbles was right behind me,so she pushed me of the stairs,and I landed right on Brick.I was lucky that I was on the second tile of the stairs.  
He had a smirk planted on his lips when he saw ,come on what is it with you people and smirking ? I slowly got up from him.  
"Hey,Bubbles."he said.  
He recognized her?  
"Hi,brother in law."she laughed.  
I think I'm planning a funeral tomorrow.  
"Hahah,let's go."she was still laughing.  
But there was one thing I didn't tell Brick whispered in my ear when I fell on him.  
He said:"Meet me back here in ten be _alone_." 


	13. Chapter 13

When we went outside I stopped a little.  
"Hey,what's wrong ? Why did ya stop?"asked Bubbles.  
"Umm..I gotta go to the you wait?"I said,nervously.  
"Sure!I'll be right here!"she yelled,while I went back up.  
First,I really went up to the bathroom,to take off the ,it was easy.  
I went back to the arcade,where Brick was probably waiting for me.  
The lights were turned out slightly,but I could still I walked in,I suddenly got pinned to a hard,brick ,great nobody was here,except us two.  
"So baby,I see ya decided to come.."he said,in his husky low voice.  
Wait,two things first.  
Baby? And why is he using that low voice on me?  
"Yeah,yeah,let's just get this over with."I said.  
"Mmm..I like 'em feisty.."he purred.  
"Are you crazy?"I asked.  
"Only 'bout you babe…"he said,smirking.  
"Okay,that's it let me go!"I yelled,trying to get out of his hold.  
But his grip on me just got was stronger,and it look's like he wasn't planning on letting me go there was one thing that was starting to scare me a bit..he was getting dangerously close to me.I felt him wrapping his arms around lips were inches close to heart never pounded like this in all of my life.  
"Okay Brick,you're stupid joke is not funny! Let me go! Please.."I …  
"Fine,but one thing Blossom,listen…"he said.  
"You are mine,not Butch's,not Boomer's,and certainly not Damian's ! Only mine,you understand ?"he barked with anger.  
I nodded,feeling afraid and nervous a smirked.  
"Good,you can go now…"he said,letting me go.  
I started to leave.  
"…Love.."he whispered.  
And suddenly all of the lights were turned off.I could barely see.  
I turned around,thinking it was in my head and I was just imaginating,but I wasn' Brick was gone.  
I just saw a pair of fiery red eyes,watching me from the second I heard a dark was getting on my last I walked out of the was waiting outside,shaking a bit.  
"Where were you?"she asked.  
"Ohh..i took off the mask,it took me fifteen minutes.."I lied.  
"Okay,sounds logic.."she said,smiling.  
"And Bubbles.."  
"Yea?"she asked.  
"Remind me to never againg go to the arcade with you,okay ?"I said,laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

When I got home,I soon fell asleep,'cause it was a bit late.I had a dream about Brick.  
_I walked through the empty halls of our is everyone?And all off a sudden I hear a deep voice calling me.  
"Blossom…You can't hide from me…"  
I recognized the voice.B-Brick.  
I looked around me,but no one was suddenly,I saw a was getting closer and closer to me….I heard a dark chuckle,until I was pinned against the hard was was devilishly smirking.  
"One day you'll confess to me,babe…"he said,dark and low.  
Confess what?  
He started leaning in to me….  
_I opened my eyes.I was panting.  
"It…it was just a dream…."I said.


	15. Chapter 15

"It was just a dream…"I repeated to myself.  
I looked around me,and saw on my nightstand my red ,no I'm gonna be late for school if I don't get up! I got up quickly and put on my favourite black jeans,a frilly pink top with some red on it,and I put my hair down,'cause when I was little I loved to wair that big bow of mine,and now it's just embarrassing.I looked myself in my mirror.I didn't look so bad.I got out of my was waiting outside as usual.  
"Finally,come on we're gonna be late!"she screamed, pushing me down the road.  
"Fine,fine…."I said,a bit too sadly.  
"Hey,what's wrong?"she asked.  
I told her about the dream.  
"Awww….True love is sometimes cruel…"she said in a sing-song voice.  
When she saw the murderous look on my face,she started running.  
And that's how we got to school.I took my usual class was was supposed to be sitting next to me,but today she took a seat in the ? Class started,and I sat I hear knocking on the door of the comes in and excuses himself for being the teacher said that he could attend the class,he smirked and took the empty seat next to next to me?He had lots of other empty ones.I could see Brick clenching his fists.  
"Hey,Blossy."Butch said,giving me his usual grin. 


End file.
